Forum:New header implementation
As you will probably have seen, our host has implemented a new header design it has been testing for the past few months, replacing the existing navigation. All of our custom menus came through, although now in a slightly different orientation The header can only be customised through the Theme Designer - MediaWiki:Wikia.css is not permitted to make changes, although personal CSS is still permitted. I've been trying to fiddle with it a little in preview mode to try and get back our gradient style, but that has proven difficult. I have approximated it as best I can currently, and decided to implement that as a temporary measure, rather than have the grey with placeholder image that existed when the header changed. I'm afraid I don't have time to get into the other, more general CSS changes that are also needed (and my abilities have atrophied over time!): page titles need to be returned to their gold colour - the header class is "page-header__title", if that helps. I guess we will want to decide whether to hide the categories displayed above the page title as well. Most critically, however, the current implementation of our timeline/realworld banners no longer functions correctly - the banner loads in situ and then simply disappears: I had presumed behind the new header, but I can't see it at all in the HTML. Someone more familiar with how that operates will need to take a look. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:14, June 13, 2017 (UTC) : And for those wondering what this is about, you are (perhaps) fortunately archaic enough to still be using the monobook.css which from my end things look no different than before, and the above mentioned timeline/realworld banners are unaffected. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 17:20, June 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Your changes might be why mine didn't save. Just a thing to be aware of. - 17:21, June 13, 2017 (UTC) ::So now that some of the basic stuff is done, I think we should follow MA/de's lead here and give up on having the header be a color, and just switch it to black. We can also start talking about any image we might want to use, or if we're fine without. - 21:49, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Wikia requested me to revert my changes on the ma/de header, specifically the logo font. According to User:Mira Laime, you should receive a similar request soon. --Shisma 14:55, June 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the heads up, but I intend to fight the corporate tools tooth and nail on this, as you should have, as there is nothing in our agreement explicitly forbiding this. They do not own our name, and they do not get to decide how it will be displayed. If they have a problem with that, they had plenty of time to not include the name in the header in the years it took them to roll this out. - 15:17, June 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::Hello, I'm Tim from FANDOM's Community team. As Shisma said, the usage of the Star Trek font in the page header on Memory Alpha is a violation of our Customization Policy (which has been updated as part of the rollout of the new page and article headers) and, thus, our Terms of Use. As with any new product rollout, the Customization Policy update accounts for new standards around the headers (which did not apply to the old headers) and the goal of this new product. In this case, the goal is bringing a modernized, easy to use, and consistent look to FANDOM communities. ::::The goal of the wiki title in the header is twofold. One, it gives admins more freedom to design graphical elements for the wordmark without needing to rely on adding the sitename to the wordmark. Two, it offers enhanced visual accessibility for visually-impaired readers. Putting the name to the right of the wordmark ensures that as many readers as possible see what the name of the wiki is. This is especially important on Memory Alpha, given that the sitename is extremely small in the wordmark. The highly-stylized nature of the Star Trek font is also an impediment to enhanced accessibility. ::::There are two other customizations that have been made to the headers which will need to be removed as well: ::::#"Edit" has been changed to "Edit this page." This is a customization we no longer allow. Consistency in basic functionality is key on FANDOM so readers and editors don't have to familiarize themselves with different user interface elements from wiki to wiki. ::::#The alternate reality banner, such as on James T. Kirk (alternate reality), and the real world article banner, such as on Star Trek Beyond, are no longer customizations we allow to the header area, as it constitutes a fairly significant change to the design of the headers. There are two options you could use in place of what you have now. One, you could move the banners in their current form to the top of the content area. Two, you could begin using smaller icons that can live above the Edit and Share buttons, which is a customization we have opted to support due to their extensive use across FANDOM. An example of that can be found at Luke Skywalker on Wookieepedia with the small "Canon" icon in the upper-right hand corner of the page. ::::We know that being asked to change previously-established customization can be frustrating. It's important to note, however, that these changes were communicated some time ago, as seen in our Wiki Modernization blog series and the customization thread on Community Central. This communication was done to explain the changes ahead of time and ensure that communities were prepared for them. ::::Given that the banner change may take some time, we can give you until this time on Friday to make the necessary changes to these three issues. To that end, I'm happy to help you make these changes and work with you on a solution to the banner customization. That includes giving input on what additional modifications are not permitted (though you can see the only two exemptions to header customizations in our Customization Policy). I can also answer any questions you may have. However, I have to be clear that this decision is final. - DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 19:35, June 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Update: As of this afternoon, I have performed the customization removals as outlined above. --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 17:46, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::Hi, I'm Rappy from FANDOM's Community Team. It's recently come to our attention that you've modified the article header space to remove both the language and categories list from the article. As this is in violation of our customization policy, we have removed the code from your global CSS. Rappy 17:14, July 21, 2017 (UTC)